The Path of Unknown Desire
by kradnohikari
Summary: A oneshot based on the events after the Ridorana Cataract.  Slash.  Vaan X Al Cid.


**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters... Just this little piece of writing...

**Warnings- **SPOLIERS, slashly themes, references to smex!

**Pairings- **Vaan X Al Cid and references to Balthier X Reddas

Another one-shot from the Krad... Well this one is Vaan and Al Cid... Not much to say, expect that it is based after Reddas dies. -sniffles- It was so sad, but yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

Vaan walked onto the airship last, wondering who it would belong to when all was settled with Reddas' death and his loyal crew. His head was downcast, as he observed the patterns on the wood work, his mind wondering to the short time they had spent together. The man he had come to see as a second father, the one who could guide him, with his witty words, strength, and knowledge, but all of those were dashed the minute he sacrificed his life for them. 

He lifted his head to watch Balthier. The sky pirate was just as silent, his honey hues filled with unshed tears, over the loss of his lover. Fran the Viera partner hovered closer than usual, and Vaan couldn't blame her. He was about to excuse himself from the depressing scene when a voice snapped him out of the funk he had entered.

"You are all back I see." The voice was sultry, the sound of a man who had found the prize of his sexual desires.

Vaan looked up, to see two woman, most likely maids, running around the figure of a familiar dark skinned, prince of Rozarria. The man looked as he always did, calm cool and collected. The orphan warrior was transfixed on the man's face, his posture, the gestures he made, as he spoke of families and bloodlines, things that he would never understand. He faintly heard the mutterings of Ashe, and found himself wanting to hear more of Al Cid. It was a strange feeling to him, one that he wanted to explore more of, but it seemed as if the fates were laughing at him.

"Vaan are you coming?" Penelo asked. She rocked back and forth as the person in question looked up confused at her. She grinned, knowing the blonde well enough to know that he wasn't listening to a word that had been spoken. Though she did wonder what had captured his undivided attention like that, it was something that even she couldn't do. '_Could it be that Vaan has found himself a lover?'_ She held a laugh back at the thought and shook her head, no.

"Yeah, let's go." Vaan started to walk forward, feeling someone's glaring pools boring holes into his back. He wanted to stop, but thought the better of it. Instead he walked out, Penelo by his side. Plastering a false smile on his face, he talked to the other's, watching how Ashe always seemed to hover near him.

"I have some things to take care off, I will meet you at the Strahl Vaan." Balthier announced, walking off in the direction of the tavern, Fran hot on his heels. The other's watched the two walk away, weaving through people until they were out of sight.

Basch was the next to go, with a quick wave, and a I'll be back later his figure was gone. With only two the two girls and Vaan left, Penelo took the time to access the boy. He looked sad, no doubt from Reddas' death. She also noticed how Ashe hovered around him, placing a hand on his arm here and there. She almost growled at the touches, but held it back.

"Ashe…" She placed her hands behind her back, moving her feet up and down to a unknown beat. When the woman pried her pools away from Vaan's body, she continued. "Let's go see if we can get some new magicks." She proposed the question as a statement, hoping the other would go for it.

"Sure." The two walked away, leaving Vaan alone to his own thoughts, and confusing desires.

The blonde orphan sighed, as he leaned against one of the railings near the aerodome. Looking out into the large expanse of sea, he wondered what it would be like, to be free unrestrained, and uncaring of the results. In a way it reminded him of two people he had known and knew, Reddas and Al Cid. Keeping his blue pools on the ocean, he noticed faint footsteps come up to him. Stopping as a person next to him, placed his hands on the railings alongside Vaan.

"Vaan right?" The figure said, in a voice that the man recognized instantly.

Vaan whipped his head around, and was greeted with the smiling, flirty face of Al Cid. "Yes." He said nothing more, unsure of what to say. He focused his attentions on the man. Letting his pools stare at the other's much darker, and more pensive hues, he drifted downwards, staring at the full lips. He wasn't sure why, but something stirred down below. He ignored it, relaxing against the railing the best he could.

Al Cid smirked, wondering how best to convey what he wanted. He could just feel the young man's pools, running over his body. At first he hadn't pegged the boy down as bisexual or even gay, but that was cut short after a small talk he had overheard back at their last meeting. The scene played out in front of his pools, making the smirk grow wider with every word it brought back.

"_I have seen some things and I wanted to ask you about it.." The wise Viera looked at the young Dalamscian boy, pondering the best way to ask what she wanted to convey. Seeing the boy cant his head to the side, she proceeded. "Your eyes wander and rest on Al Cid at times. The look something akin to lust. There is a reason behind that perhaps." A smirk would have been present on her face, if she were Balthier. _

_The blonde thief flushed, averting his gaze to the ground. Opening his mouth, he closed it again looking for the right words. _

_Fran took it as an answer and walked away, wiser then when she had left._

Although not a clear answer, it was enough for the player who had bedded most of those he found 'interesting' by whatever means necessary. His desire grew, and he knew that he would be blunt, and pierce through the naivety that hung over his newest mark like a heavy cloud. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" It was simple enough, even though he knew their would be more to it.

Vaan sensed the underlying question, hanging in the air ready to be caught. A part of him wanted to say no this was stupid, but his rash, curious nature took a hold of him. Nodding slowly, he choked out, "what time?" It seemed stupid as soon as he said, for dinner was always around five to seven. A time frame that would be kept up on a regular basis.

Pleased, the darker skinned man, pushed himself off the bars. "Six, at the tavern then." Without any further words, or waiting to see the other's consent he strolled off, knowing he was going to get what he wanted.

The blonde stared at the retreating figure, with a smirk to rival Balthier's on his face. Leaning the rest of his body into the railing, he smiled, his thoughts now on what the evening of his would be like.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... 


End file.
